Никто не смеет обижать Темари!
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: Никто не смеет обижать Темари! И Канкуро с Гаарой могут доказать это кому угодно! Если будет возможность...


— Почему меня не встречает моя возлюбленная сестра? – на весь дом прокричал Канкуро, скидывая перевязку со свитками со спины. Ответом ему была тишина. Пожав плечами, Канкуро стянул с головы свой чуднóй головной убор и поднялся в свою комнату, где швырнул его и свитки на кровать.

Достав из шкафа чистое полотенце, ниндзя-кукловод отправился в ванную. Было просто необходимо как следует вымыться. Он не был дома неделю. НЕДЕЛЮ! И за это время ни одна капля воды не упала на его тело, если не считать той, что он пил. Хорошо, что на миссии он был один и некого было стыдиться.

_Жидкость! Благословенна! Ооох…_

Канкуро нежился в ванной около часа. Одежда была небрежно сброшена в корзину для грязного белья и источала неприятный запах недельной работы, поэтому кукловод использовал одну из пен для ванной, которые, вообще-то, принадлежали его сестре Темари, чтобы хоть как-то отбить вонь. Он выбрал наиболее мужеский аромат, и теперь с удовольствием вкушал кайф.

Одев свежую одежду, довольный и отдохнувший, Канкуро спустился в гостиную. С кухни доносился приятный запах жареного мяса.

— Ты дома? – удивился Канкуро, увидев у плиты старшую сестру.

— Минут двадцать назад пришла. Смотрю – ты вернулся. Ты же голодный, верно?

— Не то, чтобы очень… Но твое жареное мясо я с удовольствием съем, даже если оно застопорит пищевод!

— Тогда минут через десять все будет готово!

Канкуро подошел к плите и втянул носом благословенный аромат мяса.

— Где ты была? – спросил он.

— В Конохе.

— Вот так сразу? – снова удивился кукловод. Никогда Темари открыто не признавалась, что при первом удобном случае навещала своего дурного бой-френда.

Темари не ответила. Канкуро заметил тени под глазами сестры.

— Так. Ну-ка, по-честному, что не так?

Темари снова промолчала.

— Темари, быстро-быстро расскажи, что _он_ сделал? Говори, чем этот недомерок тебя обидел! Ну?

— Не говори о _нем_ так! Ничего _он_ не сделал, – девушка утерла глаза рукавом.

— Темари… Темари, ты, что…

_Плачешь?_ – хотел спросить Канкуро, но в этот момент входная дверь хлопнула – пришел Гаара. Канкуро рванул в прихожую и, не дав младшему брату опомниться, потащил на задний двор, чтобы Темари точно не могла слышать то, что он собирался обсудить с Гаарой.

— Ты вернулся быстрее, чем мы думали, – сказал Гаара, пока Канкуро закрывал за ними дверь.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, братишка. Отчет я предоставлю потом. Сейчас хочу кое-что прояснить. Ты отпускал Темари _одну_ в Коноху?

— Скоро экзамены на чюнина. Она делегат, как обычно. Она тоже уже вернулась?

— Нет, блин, это я жарю мясо! – скривился Канкуро.

— Извини, но у меня не было возможности почувствовать, что что-то готовится, поскольку…

— Ну да, ну да. Дело такое: в этот раз придурок Нара обидел ее.

— Чем?

— Не все ли равно?! У нее глаза на мокром месте! Когда наша сестра последний раз плакала?

Взгляд Гаары остекленел. Канкуро хорошо понимал, что в этот раз опасность от такого взгляда грозит не ему, но его все равно передернуло. Свежи еще были воспоминания о злобном монстре, каким был Гаара лет пять назад.

— Убью.

Когда это слово относилось не к кому-то из близких, Канкуро очень любил, как Гаара его произносит: спокойно, медленно, без маниакального смака, словно сообщает, что зайдет вечером на чай.

— Впервые я согласен с вами, Лорд Казекаге! – лицо Канкуро расплылось в злобной улыбке.

Братья вернулись на кухню, где Темари уже накрыла стол к ужину. Три тарелки были красиво украшены листьями салата, на которых лежало по два больших куска сочной, поджаренной говядины. Теплый запах мяса со специями заставил Канкуро и Гаару на мгновение забыть о жестокой мести и вспомнить о существовании своих желудков.

— Я уже было хотела вас искать.

Братья посмотрели на Темари. Она недовольно ухмылялась, как делала всегда, когда кто-нибудь не приходит есть по первому ее зову. Но от Гаары и Канкуро не укрылось, что ее глаза блестели от сдерживаемых слез.

— Убью, – процедил сквозь зубы Гаара. На этот раз Канкуро вздрогнул. Никогда – _НИ-КОГ-ДА!_ – молодой Казекаге не произносил этого слова так злобно. На миг Канкуро даже стало жаль обидчика Темари.

Братья уже собирались сесть за стол, как вдруг увидели, что их сестра задрожала, и если бы не песок Гаары, она, лишившись чувств, рухнула бы на пол.

— Темари! – воскликнули Гаара и Канкуро хором и подбежали к сестре. Песчаной техникой Гаара аккуратно опустил ее на пол, и они склонились над Темари. Она стала очень бледной, и тени под глазами стали более четкими.

— Что этот недоносок ей сделал?! – прошипел Канкуро. – Если он не найдет достаточно веской уважительной причины такого ее состояния, его смерть будет долгой и мучительной! Нет, даже если причина веская и уважительная…

— Вы не сделаете этого! – едва слышный шепот Темари заставил его снова склониться над сестрой.

— О, нет, сестренка! На этот раз мы доберемся до него! Нет, я доберусь – Гаара не имеет возможности. Но ты не волнуйся! Он больше ничего не сможет тебе сделать!

— Не сможет, – Темари горько вздохнула, и слезы вытекли из ее глаз. Она оперлась на руки братьев и поднялась. Канкуро и Гаара как-то странно взглянули на сестру.

— Вы разошлись? – спросил Гаара. Темари взглянула на своего самого младшего братика; Гаара потупил взгляд. Никогда девушки, а тем более его сестра, не смотрели на него со слезами на глазах. Темари заревела в голос и повисла у Гаары на шее. Лорду Казекаге ничего не оставалось, кроме как аккуратно обнять сестру.

— Я уничтожу этого коротышку! – в сердцах воскликнул Канкуро и тоже обнял Темари, прижавшись щекой к ее затылку. – Как он посмел обидеть тебя?! От него останется одна его паршивая тень! Я обещаю тебе, сестренка! Из-под земли его достану!

Услышав последнюю фразу Канкуро, Темари разрыдалась еще больше.

Никогда в жизни Темари не проронила и слезинки. Канкуро мог в этом поклясться. Даже когда Гаара доводил ее до паники, и она в ужасе и страхе отсиживалась в комнате Канкуро – даже тогда она не плакала. Что же должен был сделать Нара Шикамару, чтобы она так убивалась?

Гаара шептал сестре какие-то слова утешения, Канкуро тихонько поглаживал ее по плечу, и в конце концов рыдания Темари стихли. Несколько раз всхлипнув, девушка подняла голову и снова посмотрела на Гаару.

— Что же случилось? А? – тихо спросил он. Темари отодвинулась от младшего брата, повернув голову к Канкуро и взглянув ему в глаза.

— Ну? – ласково шепнул кукловод и улыбнулся уголками губ. – Расскажешь?

Темари всегда знала, что ласковая улыбка Канкуро – самое замечательное в мире зрелище, когда на нем нет его раскраски, но сейчас эта улыбка показалась ей небесной манной, единственным средством к спасению от слез и горя. А когда Гаара держит ее за руки, сердце Темари перестает биться, словно загнанная в клетку птица, и она ощущает умиротворенность. Темари очень любила своих младших братьев. Они – ее единственная семья. Канкуро и Гаара могли быть занозой в заднице, но они всегда готовы поддержать ее и вступиться за нее.

— Шикамару… Он, – Темари сделала глубокий вдох, и слезы снова вытекли из ее глаз, но она смогла в этот раз сдержать себя в руках, – он и два его товарища погибли на миссии пять дней назад.


End file.
